This invention relates to new and improved apparatus for reliably and quickly interconnecting electrical devices and electronic circuitry in a multi-section well tool when, for example, the tool is being assembled on a drilling rig. More particularly, the present invention relates to new and improved apparatus for interconnecting electrical means respectively enclosed in separable thick-walled tubular bodies which are tandemly coupled together by their respective threaded end portions. Mating electrical connector means connected to the electrical means in each tool body are cooperatively arranged to be selectively positioned within the tool bodies so that when the bodies are being threadedly coupled together, the mating connector means will be reliably interconnected without the male end portion of one tool body damaging the connector means as it is inserted into the female end portion of the other tool body and rotated to bring the bodies into coincidental alignment as their end portions are threadedly coupled together.